NeS1 Post 352
NeS1 Post 352 begins The Fight of the Century of the Week, Take 2 where everyone reverts to the conditions prior to TotallyEvil (Story Arc). Ares gets everyone on the bus to return to Ares' Colossem, including Krig the Viking who he had dismembered in NeS1 Post 351. MaybeChild puts Krig's head in her lap and croons over him. This instantly makes the other men want the same treatment and ply Ares to dismember them too. Returning to the group are TheOtter and also Ares' Clone. Ares' Clone starts reading a boring article, giving to him by Semievil who gets a smack from MaybeChild for giving it to him. Ares' Colossem has been entirely repaired, though The Crow's Nest has been censored out of existence, and everything new and pristine. At the centre of the arena is Ernie and he commands his Rubber Ducky army to attack the heroes on sight. Post Ares: "Allrighty everyone, back in the bus!" Ares tosses Krigs limbs and head in, and loads his torso into the cargo bin. Geb: "Krig man, you ok?" Krig's head: "Krig have big boo-boo." Maybe: "Aww, poor Krig, lemme make it better." Maybe picks up Krig's head, sets it in her lap, and starts petting his hair. Otter, Ante, Sem and Geb stare for a minute and then begin hysterically bouncing around Ares. Otter, Sem, Ante, and Geb: "Ohhh! Ohhh! Me! Me! Me! Dismember me next!" Ares' clone is the last on the bus. Sem gives him a flier he found on the floor of the bus without looking at the title. Ares' clone, reading so everyone can hear: <ahem>"A better love life, through the use of manure. Part one. Paragraph one. Although it may seem....." Ares' clone's monotone fades into the background noise at a very key moment, and is temporarilly drowned out by the 3 second ringing noise that followed the smack Sem recived from Maybe. After 3 hours they arrive at the Arena. (The bus driver did 800 except in school zones) All the devastation and rubble are gone. The remains of the rabbit walkers so carefully hidden under a carpet by Sem have been repaired and are shining in the corner. The 7-11 across the street has been repaired. The crow's nest has been censored out of existance. Gonk2m4 has been given a powerful sedative and is now "gonking" a mere 5 times a minute. (As opposed to the 100's of GPS he was doing when the adventurers teleported out of the arena.) And in the center of the now spotless Arena, On the very spot where Sem had erected the vast rubber-duckie monument to the late Thread Killer, stood a lone, orange muppet-looking fellow with short black hair. Ernie: "Rubber Duckie, Joy of Joys..... errr intruders...... Rubber Duckies, ATTACK!!!!" Suddenly the entire troop is surrounded by a squeaking, quacking horde of yellow rubber. Sem: "Fuq" Ares: "The way Sem says that...... I'm not liking it that much..... It makes me think like maybe I can't just win this with a whim like I do everything else." Will Ernie and his Rubber-Duckie Legion prevail over the NeS? Is the end in sight? Hurry! Write more words! Make more posts! Now! Don't just do something, sit there! Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post